Will You Ever See Me?
by Shockolate Energy
Summary: Hinata thinks that Naruto doesn't see her...but the twist is he does! More pairings... ShinoxOC Lots and lots of lemons!Chappie 3 is now up! Enjoy it LEMONY GOODNESS!
1. Dreaming

_**Intro **_

Hello there! I'm Princess-Lightbright & I'm your author for today. This is my First Naruto story so no flaming. Also there will be lots of lemons. (Because I'm somewhat of a perv).

Shino walks in

- Princess-Lightbright- ur are so hott-

Shino.. just… talked.. to.. me..

faints…., Shino catches her

- Wow… that a yes….-

Picks her up & starts with a story

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T own Naruto, Kistmano M. does (makes sure that right)

The only thing I own is my title as best gurl duelist and Tsuande at Mumford High School, but if I did Naruto & Hinata would have been together by now with these people also:

Ten & Neji

Tsuande & Jaryira

Temari & Skiamaru

Shino & OCme (yes... does a happy dance)

OMFG One more thing (Inner thoughts)

"Talking"

'Thinking out loud'

Actions

Hinata Hyuga woke up at 7 am in the morning and was much tried. She got up & thought about how her day was going to go. A certain blonde ninja appeared in her head. She starts to blush really hard.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?"

(Inner Self) Because you like him duh!!

'B-u-u-t, I can't he doesn't like me."

(Inner self) He does damn it.

"How then, how do you know?"

(Inner self) He gives you the same look Saurka gives Sauske.

"Oh my…"

(Inner self) I help you… hahahahahahaha… coughs

"Ok then… why do I think this is a bad idea."

(Inner self) I heard that.

Her thought got interrupted when Neji knocked & opened the door.

"Hello Hinata", "Still thinking about Naruto eh?"

"….Yes I'm… do you ever think he will see me…….?

"Of course he does, don't worry about it, he'll come around." "Come on we'll be late to school.

"Okay"

Neji closes the door & walks to his room & opens the door, & sits on his bed.

As he lies back, he thinks about TenTen.

'TenTen do you like me still?'

Meh... probably not she seems interested in Kiba.

He starts to think about the day she asks him that question.

FLASHBACK

"Neji…" TenTen asked.

"What….?" Neji said.

"Is it… nevermind."

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"Umm… is it possible to like someone you don't know?"

"No... why?" Neji asked.

"Oh... ok." TenTen said. "I gotta go."

'Ok…bye…"

END FLASHBACK

Ever since then he thought about that answer.

'What if she was talking about me?'

Hinata opened the door her long indigo hair covered up her light purple layer tops, her locket(her mother's) & her skirt.

Neji put on his clothes & they both walked to school.

So how was that…… I hope it was okay ….

Shino: are u okay….

-Princess-Lightbright: I am now.

NEXT CHAPTER: POSSIBLE LEMON!!(IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS)

ME LIKE PIE AND COOKIES AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. New Butterfiles

_**A/N: OMFG I Got REVEIWS?????!!?!?! I'm So SORRY about why it took so long for this my mom is on my case……. And I could think of a title….**_

_**Vampire-cutie18**__**: so far I like it**_

_**TylerSpikes**__**: Shikamaru[Wow, that chapter didn't suck like I thought it would.Shikamaru[Whats wrong with you?  
I ordered a truck-load of lemons and it hasn't come in yet.  
Shikamaru[How the hell do you order things by the truck load?  
Its a secret.**_

_**Sayuki Horozuko**__**: Me: o.o yeah...anyway  
1: its Kishimoto Masashi  
2: its Jiraiya  
3: its Shikamaru  
4: the bitchs name is Sakura  
Naruto: wow...she really hates Sakura  
Me: anyway I suggest that u proofread it b4 u upload the story other then that this story may turn out rather good there's not much ppl givin Shino sum luv X3 :3 **_

_**Han-Ko**__**: Lemons Rlz  
This is a AU?  
what age have hinata?  
sorry for the grammar**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING**__**: ok this is interesting lets see where it goes, ne? keep it up**_

_**Kingkakashi**__**: A good start to the story, please continue**_

_**Without futher ado let get on with this story**_

_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A LEMON………. And lime!!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL I OWN IS COOKIES…. LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!**_

_**Remember:**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking out loud/ to self'**_

_**-actions-**_

_**Naruto: You feel so good…so tight.**_

_**Girl: Naruto….. –moans-**_

_**Naruto nips her neck to make his dream girl moans louder. He enters her & she winced, but smiles because it feels good. **_

_**Girl: Ughh.. You are so big Naruto….**_

_**Naruto: 'Oh man… something smells good like……'**_

_**His thoughts got interrupted by the girl.**_

_**Girl: Naruto I'm about to cum!!!!**_

_**Naruto: Ok, he said he pulled his dick out and started to finger her and eat her out. **_

_**Girl: "NARUTO!!!!!!!" She screamed as she let all the juices come out of her. **_

_**Girl: Oh no… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to Naruto.**_

_**The girl came all over Naruto face.**_

_**Naruto: no prob... You taste good really good like cinnamon rolls.**_

_**Naruto starts the job of licking motions again.**_

_**Girl: I love you Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: I love you too….**_

_**Naruto wakes up to 89X radio. This dream has been going on for a month.**_

'_**Who is she?' he thought back to when it started.**_

_**-Flashblack-**_

_**Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata went on a mission to find Sauske.**_

_**Even thought though the mission wasn't an n success, he found something interesting.**_

_**Naruto got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. After that he noticed he was right next to the waterfall. When he looked at it he saw the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. When he tried to talk to her, he fell and got back up she was gone.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_**Who is it?' Naruto said started to get frustrated.**_

'_**No it's not TenTen… or that pink haired bitch Saurka.'**_

_**(Kit) It's that lavender eyed girl.**_

_**Naruto: Who Hinata???!! The one that always blushing… No she doesn't like me…**_

_**(Kit) She does…..**_

_**Naruto: I think it was Saurka sexy self…**_

_**(Kit) OMMFG! It's not her Hinata…..**_

_**Naruto: Whatever…**_

_**(Kit) I know who likes you and who doesn't… she always behind the tree.**_

_**Naruto: She doesn't.**_

_**(Kit) Whatever at least I told you… humans I swear.**_

_**Naruto: ' It can be her…' Naruto starts to put on his clothes.**_

_**Elsewhere……..**_

_**Two butterflies intertwine with each other & land on Toshiko hand.**_

'_**So beautiful……' she think to herself.**_

_**As she walks to school the butterflies starts to follow her.**_

_**About 1½ blocks back, Shino is behind the tree looking at the new girl.**_

'_**Why am I'm doing this??' Shino thought, 'But she's so interesting.'**_

_**He started to think about the first saw her.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Class today we have a new student…" Kakashi said.**_

_**Toshiko came in.**_

_**As she walked in everybody didn't notice her except Shino.**_

_**Her long black hair, brown eyes, black shirt with pink butterflies on it, a pink and black skirt, and black DC shoes.**_

"_**Introduce yourself Toshiko."**_

_**No problem… Hello my name is Toshiko Skiamuroa. I'm 17 years old & I'm the Fifth's daughtrer! **_

"_**No way.." Ino said. "You're a ugly piece of –."**_

_**Toshiko walks up to Ino and says: "You stupid bitch watch who the fuck you're talking to before you get your ass get knocked into next week."**_

_**Everybody heard Toshiko's hand crack.**_

"_**Okay forget I said it, damn you are the fifth's daughter."**_

"_**So anyways I'm a really nice person until I get mad so I punch super hard. I also have a book out called Icha Icha Promise."**_

"_**Does that mean… " Kakashi said.**_

"_**Yes Kakashi-sensi, I wrote that book and yes I'm**_ _**Jaryira's daughter.**_

_**Kakashi drops to his knees, "Please can I have a copy ?"**_

"_**Sure anything for my readers.'**_

_**Toshiko gives him a copy of her book signed. **_

_**Then Toshiko whisped something in his ear.**_

"_**Ughh…Everybody has an A for today, Toshiko you can do whatever you want."**_

"_**What did you tell him?" Saurka said.**_

"_**O… told him that it was a special copy the only on e with pics.**_

_**As Toshiko looks for a place to sit Shino look on in amazement.**_

'_**Whoa she is wow..' Shino's got interrupted when he heard her voice. **_

"_**May I sit here?"**_

"_**Sure no p-problem." Hinata said."Well seems you're very nice," Toshiko said. **_

"_**Who is that?"**_

_**-pointing to Shino-**_

"_**Oh… that's Shino…. He very.. ummm.. keeps… to himself."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**Shino heard her call his voice.**_

"_**Wow so beautiful."**_

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

_**As Shino is trying to think how to approach her, Naruto walks by.**_

"_**Sup Shino." , "Hey what are you doing."**_

"_**Nothing," he said in a breathless voice.**_

_**Naruto looked down the street.**_

"_**Oh you like Toshiko,?" "Good choice."**_

" _**I don't know what you're talking about .. she doesn't like me.**_

"_**Well you never know."**_

"_**I know you're not talking…" Shino said. "Hinata likes you but you like that pink haired bitch."**_

"_**Whatever she doesn't like me."**_

"_**Let's go before we be late."**_

_**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LEMON??????**_

_**SWEET HUH!!??? **_

_**Shino: O… I like this so far and the OC is you so hott!**_

_**PLB: Whoa you do that whatup!!!**_

_**Stay turned for the next chappie **_

_**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND IDEAS!!!!**_

_**AND GIVE ME YOUR COOKIES!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Rage and hurt

I'm so sorry for taking so long. Please forgive!!!

Fans: MORE MORE!!!!  
PLB: Ok you want it you got it….

Chapter 3

Fans: YES !!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess-Lightbright: Wow everybody likes this story; especially the lemon.

Shino: Toshiko… is she you?

Princess-Lightbright: Yes!  
Shino: Oh yeah … does she like me?

Princess-Lightbright: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Shino: Can I persuade you into telling me? (Kisses PLB)

Princess-Lightbright: Umm…blushes I think about it.

Shino: - in a sexy voice- Don't keep me waiting.

Princess-Lightbright: Shino… just… -passes out-

Shino: I think so…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT IF I DID; Toshiko would be Shino honey. Hinata would be with Naruto & all will be happy in the world. But the only thing I own is Toshiko (MY OC… you want to use her contact me)

Now on to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-We left off as-

Hinata has a crush on Naruto (duh) weird part Naruto knows! So when he has a

Vivid dream about Hinata Kyuubi ask to help; on the flipside Neji regrets telling TenTen that he doesn't care. A new girl comes to school named Toshiko, the daughter of Jariya and Tsunade. Shino likes her a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto & Shino meets up with Neji.

"Hey Naruto, Shino, what up?" Neji said.

"Nothing…" Naruto said.

A moment later Hinata and Toshiko walks up.

"Hey Shino." Toshiko said, in a seductive voice.

"He-Hello Toshiko." Shino said. (A/N: Shino actually nervous and stuttered.)

_**-Say something Naruto, tell her she look beautiful-**_

"Hey Hinata you look smexy." Naruto said.

'Did he just call me sm-..' she thought got interrupted when Naruto got closer.

"You smell like lavender, you're the girl in my dreams."

"I-I was the…" was all she could say until she passed out.

Luckily Naruto caught her.

"She looks so cute."

Meanwhile, Kiba and TenTen came up with her super pissed.

"You were with Ino last night weren't you."

"No I was not she was showing me some flowers."

"Yeah HER FLOWER!!"

Toshiko came up to Shino.

"I got you something Shino, as she pulled out a black bag out from her backpack.

"I hope you like it Shino."

As he pulled it out, he saw 2 black butterflies, a black pair of new smexy glasses & a $50 gift card from Hot Topic. She started to whispered in his ear.

"I know you send those butterflies, very cute, thank you that was way more than I expected, I be right back." As she left him, he started to shiver.

'Damn that voice!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiko came up to Kiba and TenTen.

"You're lying you ass off, I saw you with Ino and she was showing way more than "some flowers."

"I hate you Kiba." TenTen said.

"Come back." Kiba said gripping her arm.

"No, leave me alone you bastard."

"I SAID COME BACK HERE!" Kiba said. He started to grip her arm and made a purple bruise & slaps her.

"When I told you to Come here I mean it." Kiba said. "Let's go NOW!"

"No I'm tried of you."

Then Neji got pissed.

"How dare you, put your hands on her!" Neji said.

"No I'm okay," TenTen said, putting a fake smile on.

"Let her go NOW!" Toshiko said.

"Come here TenTen."

When she looked at her she knew she was lying. She had a bruises on her back.

Toshiko said to Kiba, "If you ever touch her again, I'm going to kill you women beater."

"What you just call me?" Kiba said.

"Toshiko, I don't want you to get hurt, let me." Neji said.

"No Neji, he asked for it." Toshiko said.

"I called you a WO-MEN BEAT-ER!"

While Toshiko and TenTen walked Kiba grabbed Toshiko.

"Look girl you don't tell me what to do!"

'Did he just grab me??'

"You actually think that hurts Kiba, ha you suck; now you're going to pay."

She started to do hand signs and her bluish charka came on hands.

By now half of the school was in a circle.

"Uh-oh." Shino said, "This doesn't look good."

"I'm stopping you once and for all."

She started to cut off his nerve system.

"You're parlayed now, it over."

She took her fist and punched him into the air.

He flew back about 2 miles away.

"Wow that past my mom's record!" Toshiko knocked Kiba back 2000m.

"OMFG!" everybody said.

Then she turned around to TenTen, "You need someone better than that TenTen."

"I can help if you want, let's just hope that I don't have to get too involved again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto stand in silence.

_**-Say something.-**_

'But I can't.'

_**-Naruto say something ask her on a date.-**_

'Shut up fluffy she doesn't like me.'

_**-That's it here I come.-**_

"Umm… Hinata … I wanted to ask would you like to have lunch with me sometime?"

"S-u-Sure. I will lo-… I mean like to."

"Okay, I pick you up after school."

"Ok." Hinata said.

'Where did that come from?' asking fluffy.

_**-'My name is not fluffy; its flufflkins, get it right; I tapped into your body & asked her out why?'-**_

'Well nevermind, I keep telling you she doesn't like me so just stop.'

_**-'You're super dense, you know what come inside here and I prove it.'-**_

'Not right now, I have to go to class.'

_**-'Well come back when you have lunch. Bring back cookies and bacon.'-**_

'You have the weirdest food habits.'

_**-'Well I see you later.'-**_

'Ok then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today class, we'll be talking about group assignments." Kakashi said.

The class groaned. "No not again!"

"This is not fair." Toshiko said.

"You know what; I give you the expansion pack before it hits the stores, Kakashi-sensei."

"B-e-fore th-e st-ores, Everybody passes for the week!" Kakashi said. Then Toshiko gave him all the copies. Everybody ran out for lunch, while Shino stayed behind. He wanted to be alone with her.

"He-llo Toshiko."

"Hello Shino." 'Damn there goes that voice again!'

"So do you like the gifts I gave you?"

"I love… I mean like it a lot."

"You know that the black butterflies I gave you tell your mood."

"They do?" "Wow, you're serious?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is open it."

While he opened it the butterflies, they fluttered around him. "They so beautiful."

"Blue is for normal, green is for envious, purple is for jealously."

The butterflies started too turned red.

"What does that mean?" Shino said.

"Easy that means you like someone that's all."

Shino froze. "Does she know?"

"Will you eat lunch with me and the others, Shino?" Toshiko said, taking away from his daydream.

"Sure no problem."

As they walked outside, Toshiko started to look at Shino seductively. Shino was very tall for his age, 6'2. Black coat & black shorts; black shoes & dark shades that she bought him.

'He's so freaking cute, why can't stop thinking about him, maybe I do like him. But I really don't think so… I mean I think that he thinks I too high to see him with me. I just want to kiss him tell him I care about him and see those beautiful eyes…'

"Is something wrong Toshiko?" "Are you okay?"

She snapped back into reality. When she came out everybody was sitting down.

"Where were you two at, you to took a long time." Ino said.

"Shut the fuck up betch, what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I won't rest until I get Shino."

"Fuck you and get the hell away from Shino! He's my one and only so sit your ass back before I make you!"

Everybody turned around shocked as ever.

'Did Toshiko just say that she liked me, nevermind I'm going to disregard that thought.'

Shino looked red but luckily the coat covers it up.

"You feeling better TenTen?" Toshiko said, trying to get her out of the spotlight.

"Yeah thanks for the concern, he's been doing that for three months."

"WHAT!" "I kill him slowly yet painfully."

Everybody turned around in shock as Neji said these words.

"Neji are you okay?" TenTen said. Neji started into TenTen eyes, and got lost in them.

"Yes, I'm okay don't worry about me." Neji said as he did a fake smile.

'If I would have said that I liked her and cared about her, this would have never happen, I feel guilty.'

Well I gotta go do something real quick, I see everybody in class. As Neji goes into the boys' bathroom, the closes the door of the stall, a moment later blood starts to drip from the bathroom floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the table…….

"I be right back Hinata." Naruto said.

"O-ok, Naruto."

As he walked in to the back of the school, he go in touch with Kyuubi.

'Kubbyi I'm here.'

_**-'You bring the bacon and cookies?'-**_

'Yes got them right here.'

_**-'Then you may come in'-**_

The next thing Naruto knows, he's in a scene that look familiar.

'This is my house.'

'_**I know, so I about to prove it to you. Ok let me go back to the first time you two met.'**_

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto was 5 years old and alone, he had just came back from running from the villagers. All of a sudden, he bumped into the small light skinned girl was picking up lavender flowers._

"_Ouch." Naruto said. When he looked up at who he bumped into, he started to blush. _

'_She's cute.' _

'_I like your whiskers; they're cute, what's your name?'_

'_Nobody ever told me that before, my name is Naruto. What yours?'_

'_H-inata, do you want to meet my mother, I bet she'll like your whiskers too!"_

'_Ok sure.'_

'_Yes you'll be my best friend, Naruto.'_

_Hinata pulled Naruto toward her mom._

'_I have a friend nevertheless a best friend that I like and I think that likes me too. Maybe everything will be okay.' As Naruto met Mrs. Hyuuga , she asked if he would like to join them for dinner. _

'_Yes Mrs. Hyuuga. I would love to.'_

_So when Naruto, Hinata, and Mrs. Hyuuga, Hashi started at him. _

"_**YOU ARE AN ANBONIMENSTION!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!"**_

_-End of Flashback-_

'What wrong Kyuubi?'

_**-I can't see vision for that long like I use too.-**_

'Ok worry about it I get to get to class.'

As Naruto gets back, everybody looks worried.

"What wrong?"

"We don't know where's Neji at, it's time to go to class and he's not here." TenTen said.

"Ok me and Shino will go looking for him. Shino let's go!"

"Right behind you."

As they looked everywhere they heard someone yell for the bathroom.

They run inside to see there best budd on the ground, blood was everywhere in the stall.

"NEJI DON"T DIE ON ME!" Naruto said.

"Neji come on your stronger than that." Shino said.

"Te-Tell TenTen th-that I-I lov-e h-e-r a-lot and t-e-tell her I'-m sor-ry for n-ot tell-ing her-soon-er. Neji said in a weak voice. A-nd gi-ve he-r th-is n-o-t-e." He starts to fade away.

A/N: I'm so sorry a CLIFFHANGER! Please don't shoot. It took me 2 fuing hours type this and super sick to. Well can someone give me some ideas!!! Please!!! It goes a little faster……

Anyways Chapter 4 will be up soon Thank you for holding it out for it love my readers!!!

**Another thing I want cookies!!!!!!**

And I love Shino!!! SMEXY BUG BOY!!!!


End file.
